Easy Tiger
by xSiobhanx
Summary: This is a Casey/Tamara fanfiction. About how their relationship develops and how they deal with the trouble that come their way! (Sorry I suck at Summarys and at Titles! :D) Read and Review


Hi, I'm Siobhán and this is my first home and away fanfiction, I wrote a few fanfictions for other stuff a long time ago but this is my first in about 2/3 years so please be kind to me. All mistakes in this are my own. I didn't get time to go through this properly before I posted it as I have training tonight!

All rights belong to their respective owners I'm just enjoying putting this characters into different senario's

Now with that said, Enjoy!

Casey is amazing I know that he takes me and all my troubles on even though he has more than enough troubles of his own. He is sweet and kind but although all these qualities make him a great guy it doesn't mean that he fully understands what I'm going through, he doesn't know how psycho Nelson was back home.

Nelson was the best boyfriend anyone could ask for in the beginning but my parents never trusted him. My dad said that he thought there was more going on with him than what meets the eye (Little did I know then that he was absolutely right). I must have had rose-tinted glasses on back then to even consider moving in with him after all I had heard one or two rumours about what he was like to his last girlfriend but of course, no my Nelson could do no wrong. About three weeks after I moved in with him he began sticking his nose into my life, at first it was only little things like 'who's textin' ya?' and 'what'd they want'. I passed it off as him just wanting to become more involved with me but then it became creepy. He started asking me where I was going and who with and telling me what time to be home at. Then when I would come home I would get his version of the Spanish Inquisition asking me every little detail. I realised that it had gone too far when he hit me one day for 'lying' to him. I never actually lied to him; I'd just left out a few details. I went home that night, crying, and my brother Pete stayed up with me to all hours trying to settle me, telling me that everything was going to be okay and that he would never let anyone or anything hurt me again. I forgave Nelson a few days later and moved back in with him much to my brother's dismay. Pete would call around regularly to see if I was okay and freaking out if he saw a new bruise. Eventually Pete had had enough of watching his little sister get beat up and went to confront Nelson, We had a huge argument and my parents were so mad at me for staying with Nelson. I hadn't spoken to any of them for about three months when one night after Nelson had come home from work to find me talking on the phone to Luke he beat me up with an object I was so afraid for my life that night that I called my brother and he came to pick me up but Nelson was ready for him they fought and Pete was so badly beaten. Nelson said that if I didn't stay that he's kill Pete, so I did what I thought I had to do, I protected my brother I told him to go. Which he did after some arguing but he crashed the car into a truck after passing out from his injuries. He died that night and a part of me died with him. My parents didn't want anything to do with me afterwards they blamed me and could you blame them? After all it was my fault and I will never forgive myself for his death.

I ran around Australia trying to escape Nelson but he kept chasing me. I was running when I found Casey and Kyle in the dessert. I was forced to go to Summer Bay for Casey's trail and thank God I was because for the first time in ages things are starting to look up. I told Casey about Nelson and Pete and he offered his help and support but he could never understand and besides he has enough problems of his own.

When Casey offered me a place to stay at Leah's, I made a decision that I was going to tell him that the reason I came back was for him.

I lay awake in bed thinking of everything that had happened including the trail and my feelings. I had had enough I plucked up the courage and walked out into the lounge.

"Casey" I said lightly

"Mmm" He replied sitting up on the couch. It was a comfortable couch but it was really big enough for someone five foot two never mind a guy above six foot.

"Look Casey, I have to be honest with you, the reason I came back was not because I had nowhere to go, well yea it was, but I came back because of my feelings for you Case, I can't turn them off. I've tried but they're too strong" I admitted.

Casey just sat there looking slightly gobsmacked that's when I knew I had shot myself in the foot. Deep down I knew that I had to do it but that still didn't make it feel any better.

"Look Case I should go, I'm sorry you've.."

"Tamara"

"Been too good taking me in and all I've done is..."

"Tam.."

"Lied. I'm gonna..." I went to get up out of my chair to pack my things when I found Casey jerk my head forward and press his lips to mine. Shocked doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling right now. Casey's arm suddenly snaked it's way behind my back and around my waist. He pulled me up over the couch and into his lap. Although it was way more comfortable sitting in his lap than reaching across the couch a little bit of advanced warning would have been nice because then I might not have attempted to wake everyone in the house with my screech. We stayed like that for a while and then I found myself being hoisted up and Casey walking in the direction of my...his bedroom.

"Casey I am capable of walking you do know that" I said sharply, I have this thing about being lifted especially after Nelson.

"Easy tiger, I know what floor boards squeak you don't" He joked.

"Should we not have stayed out there not wake everyone?"

"Babe have you seen the size of that couch there's no way in hell I could sleep there all night"

"And to think you were going to put me there" I teased

"I know all what 5'2" of you. How mean of me!" This earned him a slight slap on the shoulder which made him laugh and throw me on the bed.

-Next Morning-

I turned over in the bed expecting to find Casey lying next to me but I was greeted with an empty bed. I didn't really know what to think wither to think nothing or it nor was I just meant to forget about last night? Did he think he'd made a mistake? I decided to get up anyways and boy was I relieved to see him in the kitchen.

"Morning Tiger" He smiled.

"Hey, where did you get to? I didn't know what to think when I woke up to an empty bed!" I asked figured I may as well start being honest with him.

"Oh sorry, that's sorta one of my things, I can't stay in bed after I've woke, Sorry" He apologised and length down to kiss me.

"It's fine, not to worry"

"So breakfast, I'm good with eggs scrambled, fried?"

"Oh so you're going to cook me eggs for breakfast then?"

"Yea, If that's okay, unless you've been talking to Brax or Heath in which case completely ignore them I did not know that those eggs had gone off!"

"Now I'm intrigued" I laughed

Casey swotted me with the dishcloth "Don't be" and opened the fridge "seems like we're fresh out of eggs. Liam obviously making his hair of the dog hangover cure."

"Huh?" I asked not having a clue what he was on about.

"Put it this way, if Liam ever offers you a hangover cure run, I mean _run_ _for the hills_! How does the diner sound?"

"Good, just let me grab my purse" I said running into the bedroom, grabbing my purse which was sitting on the bench and running back "Got it"

"Let's go then, Tiger" Lightly slapping my backside.

"Stop calling me that" I laughed when stepping out the door.

Okay so I hope you all enjoyed it and it means the absolute world to me that you took the time to read it and I would love to hear your reviews regardless if they are positive or negative.

Now with my old fanfictions I used to do this time where I give you guys the opportunity to set me a challenge let it be a **one-liner**, **prop , scenario or character **that I have to try and integrate into the next chapter, Leave it for me in PM, review or e-mail and I'm totally up for a challenge so be creative!

Love Always,

Siobhán


End file.
